Quidditch
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Harry can't stop thinking about what Hermione said about liking really good Quidditch players. Oneshot. Harry/Hermione. R & R.


**Okay, so here it is. The part where Harry is thinking over what she said is an actual quote from The Half Blood Prince. Just thought you should know. Oh, this is really short. There. You've been warned. --.O**

_Quidditch_

_Summary; Harry can't stop thinking about what Hermione said about __**really**__ good Quidditch players._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry James Potter lay in bed with his curtains pulled around his four poster bed. He could hear his best friend Ronald Weasley snoring in the bed next to his. The sound, as annoying as it was, was comforting on most nights. This night, however, Harry was thinking to hard about something else as he stared at the tops of his bed. In fact, he was thinking about something his friend Hermione had said earlier that day.

_"Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen." Parvati had said._

_"I like really good Quidditch players," Hermione had corrected her, still smiling. "Well, see you . . . Got to go get ready for the party . . . ."_

For a while now, Harry had tossed these more-than-friendly feeling sofr Hermione, thinking of himself in a surprised manner for even considering the different possibilities and scenerios that could come out of them. He couldn't possibly feel that way for Hermione. Maybe it was just a mix up, or he was terribly sick or confused. Not Hermione. Never.

_Then why do you keep thinking about what it would be like to hold her and kiss her? _he thought bitterly. _Ha. You can't deny that._

Turning onto his side, Harry tried to think about the conversation between Snape and Malfoy he had heard earlier on that evening. Although he had been excited earlier, he couldn't bear to tear his thoughts from Hermione. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to clear his mind as he had tried to do the previous year when Snape had been teaching him Occlumency. As he had then, he couldn't seem to do it.

"This is hopeless," Harry mumbled, pulling back his curtains and yanking his covers off of himself. "You're a lost cause." And, although it was at least 2:00 A.M., he headed down to the common room and sat down in his favorite chair by the fire. The fire was still burning, though very sofly, making the rest of the room dark.

Looking over towards the back of the room, Harry could see that he was not alone. In one of the chairs in the corner, someone was sitting, obviously asleep. Standing, Harry walked very slowly towards the corner where the person was sleeping. Squinting, Harry grinned at the sight of a familiar head of bushy hair.

Hermione was huddled in the chair, her legs drawn up towards her chest, and her head was slumped on the arm rest. She was in her pajamas, which made Harry think that she, liike him, had been unable to sleep. Watching her for several minutes, Harry smiled, thinking about how beautiful she was, even in her pajamas.

Walking forward, he leaned over her, pushing her hair away from her face. She was so peaceful, he couldn't dream of waking her. Pulling his wand from his pants pocket, he conjured a blanket for her and laid it over her, smiling as she moved to get more comfortable underneath it. Satisfied, Harry turned to leave, but just as he turned to climb the steps, he heard a tired-sounding voice from behind him.

"Harry?" Turning, he saw Hermione, looking at him as she yawned.

"Hey," he said, stepping off the stairs and standing awkwardly with his hands clasped together. Looking down, Hermione spotted the blanked. Smiling she looked up at Harry questioningly.

"You were shivering," he lied. In truth, he had just wanted to make sure she was warm enough. "I wasn't going to let you freeze to death."

"Thanks," she said, still sounding rather tired. Nodding, Harry turned to leave again. "Don't go." she called after him. Turning, he saw that she was patting the chair across from her's. "Join me?"

"Sure," Harry smiled. Walking over, he sat down, his stomach flipping in pleasure. _She wants me to join her._ he thought happily.

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked once he was situated.

"About?"

"My trying to make Ron jealous." she explained.

"Oh," They had reached Ron, the last person he wanted to talk about, least of all with Hermione. "I dunno." Harry averted his eyes from her's, choosing to stair at the floor.

"Well, if you must know, I've decided to give it up. I really don't think he's worth it."

"He's not, Hermione," Harry said, drawing his eyes up to meet her's and grabbing at the new topic of conversation. "You deserve someone better than him." For a moment, Harry was worried about how he was talking about his best friend, but shook it out of his thoughts when he thought of how many times he had broken Hermione's heart.

"Do I?" she asked, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Yes, you do," he said, leaning forward and taking her hand so that she looked up. "You deserve someone who knows that you're there without you having to constantly get his attention. Someone who doesn't fail to remind you how much he likes you or loves you. Someone who lets you know more than once a day how beautiful you are. You deserve someone who not only _wants _to be with you, but _needs _to be with you. And, if that's not how Ron is treating you, then _he_ doesn't deserve _you._"

Hermione stared at him for several minutes, her mouth open and her eyes watering. She took a breath as though she was going to say something, but closed her mouth promptly. Harry ran a hand through his already untidy hair and stood, walking towards the stairs to the boy's dormitories again, feeling as though he would never be able to speak to Hermione again. Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he was turned around to face Hermione. Before he had had a chance to look at her properly, she pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss. Surprised, but happy, Harry kissed her back, finding it much more satisfying than kissing Cho had been. When they pulled apart, Harry looked at Hermione questioningly.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said, smiling at him. "I just can't believe how long it's taken me to realize how wonderful you really are."

"And I wasn't wonderful before?" Harry questioned jokingly.

"You know what I meant." Hermione said, lightly slapping his arm.

"I know, I know. And you're not alone in that. I must have been . . . blind, not to have noticed you before." he said.

Hermione yawned, nodding at him to show that she understood. Her yawn caused him to yawn, which caused Hermione to laugh, wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning against him. "You should go to bed," she said.

"Same to you. But, at least now I'll be able to sleep." Harry said, wrapping his own arms around her, and resting his head on her's. After several moments of not moving, he said, "We really _do_ need our sleep." Grudgingly, they let go of one another, Harry lightly kissing her temple.

Hermione walked towards the steps that led to the girls dormitories as Harry went to his own. He fell into bed at once and began to drift to sleep. As he did, he forgot what it was he was meaning to do, and just before he fell asleep, he remembered. Staring into the darkness, he muttered, "You're beautiful, 'Mione." Smiling, he slept without interruption.

_-fin_

**Okay, I warned you it was short. Tell me what you thought please. I'd like to know. o.O I need to go to bed. I'm actually hallucinating. Ick.**


End file.
